Alien VS Predator: Shikabane Hime
by scouttroop
Summary: A lone Yautja/Predator arrives on earth to hunt not just normal armed Humans but new prey which is the Shikabane, the Himes (Maybe), the Seven Stars and members of the Kougon Sect. Also to blend in, disguise as a human. OuriXMinai
1. Arrival and First Hunt

**Hunt Hime 1**

 **Here's a crossover with Alien vs Predator and Corpse Princess. In this story a lone Predator arrives on earth to hunt for trophies not just normal armed humans, but Shikabane, the Himes** _ **(Maybe)**_ **, the Seven Stars and members of the Kougon Sect. Not to mention that Predator can camouflage himself to look like a human being.**

 **Disclaimers: Alien vs Predator and Corpse Princess belong to Yoshiichi Akahito, 20th Century Fox and Dark Horse comics. I don't own it.**

Sometime before the start of Corpse Princess series

Somewhere in space

Inside a yautja scout ship the only crew member which was a predator is cleaning his collections of trophies which were xenomorphs he got from his previous hunts on other planets. He was then interrupted by a message coming from his home world, he stops what he's doing, puts his bio mask on and goes to the bridge to answer the message. The elder predator appears on the screen and tells him in their language to go to earth to hunt for new prey if he is interested. The predator then puts his right arm on his chest and bows his head saying he is interested on hunting these new prey on earth and his talk with the elder ends. Then he set his ship on a course for earth.

XXX

Earth surface

He cloaks his ship upon arrival on the planet's surface in Japan. The next thing he does he disguises his ship to look like an apartment _**(The same apartment that Ouri Kagami now lives in)**_ right after landing his ship on a empty spot in the city. The next phase he selects a human disguise from his wrist gauntlet encase he wants to blend in. Yautja/Predator technology has been improving for many years now. Now he grabs the weapons he needs, leaves his ship then cloaks himself and he is now ready for his hunt for the new prey.

"My first hunt will be on this building filled with monks", he said in a perfect English checking his wrist gauntlet for the location.

"I also gather some information on my new prey at the same time."

XXX

Kougon Sect building

Outside the building a random monk who was an investigator goes outside after hearing strange noises and a roar that sounded like a tiger, he then armed himself with the hidden blade in his staff and looks around preparing to defend himself as the sound gets closer.

"Come out Shikabane", he said thinking it's a Shikabane he's hearing.

Unfortunately what he doesn't know is the cloaked predator is right behind him staring at him through his thermal vision as the monk turns around then looks up seeing the cloaked predator. Before the monk can strike, the predator strikes him firsts by stabbing him to death with his wrist blades.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" the monk screamed after getting struck by the predator's wrist blades which was very loud.

XXX

His screamed alerted everyone or maybe not everyone in the building. The door in the entrance opens up but no one is there as the 3 monks at the entrance armed themselves to fight the foe they think is a Shikabane as the cloak predator steps in front of them. One monk is flung into steel bars after being struck by the predator, the second one is stabbed from behind by the predator's wrist blade while the third one sees his fellow monk being lifted off the ground and thrown to the table. The third monk started slashing everywhere not hitting anything and _**I mean not a thing**_ as the cloaked predator watches him through his thermal vision before killing him with his combi-stick by throwing it and pinning him to a wall. The monk then sees the combi-stick uncloaked before dying from his injuries.

XXX

"What's going on here?" the female monk name Rika Aragami arrived at the entrance only to witness all 3 dead monks being hanged.

She then sees the cloaked predator's wrist blade covered in blood and hearing its roar, Rika choose to run instead of facing it due to it being cloaked as another combi-stick flies pass her nearly cutting he left shoulder as she continues to run as the cloaked predator stalks her from higher ground. Rika continues to run until she bumps into a fellow monk that was killed outside and is hanging, Rika grabs a staff and throws it in a random direction. Well she is in luck she hit something which was the predator who is uncloaked after being hit, the predator then roars as it jumps from higher ground and lands in front of Rika. Rika attempted to fight back against the predator with her claws but the predator grabs her right wrist preventing her before punching her in her breast pushing her back, Rika grabs a pieces a metal to hit the predator only to see it break in half until the predator subdues her by picking her up by her neck. Tears start to drip down her face as she prepares to meet her fate as she can feel the predator's wrist blades slowing being pushed into her belly.

"RIKA!" Saki came jumping with her big warhammer but the predator drops Rika and gets out of the way before Saki can hit him. Then more monks and their Himes arrives and surrounds the predator.

"You okay Rika?" Saki asked her and she nodded.

"Is that a new Shikabane?" one Hime name Itsuki Yagami ask.

"I don't know Itsuki? we never seen this one before because this one is well armed" Takanasa Sogi answer Itsuki.

"Well who cares I'm going to take it down", Itsuki fires her guns at the new comer who she and everyone of Kougon Sect think is a Shikabane.

But the predator counters Itsuki's gun fire with a shield that open from his wrist blades until Itsuki runs out of ammo. The predator seem to notice Itsuki is not a living person since he cannot see her heat but her cold body.

'I guess that girl name Itsuki Yagami is one of the new species I hunt, oh well let's see what she can do if she loose a limb', the predator thought to himself as he activates his plasma caster and aimed it at Itsuki's right arm while she is reloading.

"What da?!" Itsuki said after seeing the 3 red dots in her right arm until the predator fires his plasma caster blowing her right arm off shocking everyone around.

"Itsuki are you okay?!" Takanasa asked her as Itsuki cries out in pain.

"Don't worry Itsuki it maybe be painful but your limbs will regenerate since your a Shikabane Hime", what Takanase made the predator more interested before taking a peek behind him.

Then he turns and grabs the one man who was about to strike him by the wrist and slashes him in the gut with his wrist blades making stuff from his wound fall out of him.

"High Bishop Shinzu Kamiu!", Sougen Takamine shouted as predator walks behind.

"You get away from the High Bishop you Shikabane scum!" Takamine shouted at the predator but the predator stick his left hand into Shinzu's back where his spine is locate.

What happens next is very horrifying and disturbing for everyone in Kougon Sect, the predators kills High Bishop Shinzu Kamiu after ripping out his spine along with his skull from his body as the predator roars in triumph for winning his trophy. Most of the Contracted monks vomit the stuff from their stomach after what they just witness as the predator says this to them.

"I'll be leaving now since I got my prize, but not to worry we shall meet again monks and Shikabane Himes. After all you can barely kill what you cannot see", the predator said before cloaking again and walking away.

"NO YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY YOU SHIKABANE SCUM! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE HIGH BISHOP!" the Hime name Kamika Todoroki attempted to slash the predator with her sword but only hits the floor which meant the predator is gone. Kamika attempted to go after it but Sougen stops her making forget it since they can barely see the predator now.

 **End**

 **You know when a predator wants to hang it's victims they would skinned them first before that but in the first AVP film they hang their victims without skinning them. I had my reason for killing the High Bishop Shinzu Kamiu, it's because of what happened to Minai Ruo and he said it to Keisei Tagami with a smile on his face which made look he's a villain/bad guy and I didn't like it.**

 **About Minai Ruo, she becomes popular by fans due to her tragic fate. She was given an offer to have a new Contracted monk which is Ouri Kagami but she choose to pull out the white flag and die.**

 **Believe me if Minai's answer was yes on the offer then Minai and Ouri's relationship with each other would have more than just a Contracted monk and Shikabane Hime. Example, Minai and Ouri falling in love.**

 **In this Crossover Minai will live on to be we Ouri Kagami**

 **My favorite characters in Corpse Princess is:**

 **Minai Ruo**

 **Rika Aragami**

 **Ouri Kagami**

 **Black cat**

 **Notes about the Predator: The predator wears the same armor and same bio mask worn by Scar from the first AVP film.**

 **The love Pairing is _Ouri and Minai_ **


	2. Even So, As a Human ALT

**Even So, As a Human ALT**

 **Ok here's the part from the OVA episode and this is an alternate universe where Ouri/Predator is already on Earth before the actually event from this fanfic began. Also what if he got to Minai first before the Kougon Sect did.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Orphanage

Ouri _**(Posing as human)**_ is chasing the other orphans because they messed with him again just as Keisei is arriving and they hide behind him. Next they started calling by his wrong last name making him correct them again. Well during the night Ouri will be doing some hunting for trophies like his species always do.

"Home sweet home", Makina said after coming home from school.

XXX

Elsewhere

In an apartment building Minai is flung back after being abuse by her boyfriend again. Minai picks up a kitchen knife but that abusive boyfriend warns her she is nothing without him making her put down the knife as he smacks her on the face again.

"Please just stop", a terrified Minai begged.

"You belong to me and I'll stop when I want to", when he turns his back Minai stabs him in the back then pulls away from him.

"You b#tch!" But he falls on his back and the knife comes through his abdomen killing him leaving a horrified Minai to slump down.

Behind her is a picture of Minai and her boyfriend when he wasn't abusive toward her. Next up Minai is up the roof and she throws herself off it to commit suicide out of remorse for what she has done.

XXX

On the streets Minai awakens and she already turning into a shikabane because her regrets for what she has done have started to fuel her up. Minai touches the light pole but her left arm snaps confusing her, next she looks at her reflection on a car's side mirror only to be horrified for what she is transforming into. Minai attempts to flee the area only to have a red 3 dotted laser sighting on her forehead. Ouri back in his Predator/Yautja form and out of his human disguise knocks Minai out and erases all of the blood to cover his tracks as he take Minai's body with him back to his ship that's hidden somewhere in the orphanage.

XXX

Predator/Yautja's scout ship

"Minai Ruo, she committed suicide after murdering her boyfriend who turn abusive, but she only did it just because she wants all the abuse to stop", that's the information that Hokuto gives to Ouri.

"So what do you plan to do with her now Ouri?" Kun asked him.

"If I didn't want to save her I would just kill her right now", Ouri said activating his plasma caster which terrifies Minai who strapped to a chair inside he's ship.

"But I won't, I have a better idea instead for her", Hokuto and Kun already know what Ouri is planning.

XXX

Outside the ship while Kun and Hokuto play cards, Ouri performs his contract with Minai to make her his Hime thanks to the scrolls he snagged from the Kougon Sect.

"This is first time Ouri has done this", Kun said to Hokuto.

"I know but a Hime contracted with an alien posing as a human, that's completely new. There would be other affects with the contracts because unlike us, he put the both of us into Shikabane Hime like-state after he found us.

XXX

Orphanage next morning

"Wake up Minai", Ouri back in his human disguise enters the room where Minai was sleeping with a blanket she wrapped around her.

"What's for breakfast?" what she just asked Ouri confuses him because the Himes have no require for food or sleep.

"Come on Minai! Your a dead person remember, you don't require food or even sleep", Ouri is not sure if Minai gets all that.

XXX

On the roof tops _**(Same one from the Anime)**_

"Alright Minai it's time for you to choose your weapon of choice since a Hime cannot defend herself with just her fists", Ouri said showing her all the weaponry on the deck, they are all Predator/Yautja weapons since Ouri _**(Posing a human)**_ prefers that over Earth weapons.

"I can boxed a little", Minai said to him.

"Huh you mean boxing?"

"Yes I got beat up a lot so I have to fight my way", Minai explains how she knows how to do boxing.

"Okay let's see you put that to uses. Punch me, you won't harm me", Ouri asked her to punch him and she did so after a flash of her memory of her abusive boyfriend came into her head and Ouri went flying into the fence denting it while Hokuto and Kun have their eyes wide open as dinner plates and their mouth wide open on what they just witness.

"Oh that punch", Ouri reverted back into Predator/Yautja form said and pulling out his bio-mask because Minai's super punch also dent it.

XXX

Minai's first battle

Minai is now armed with boxer gauntlets that are Predator/Yautja made.

"Come on Minai attack that shikabane", Ouri orders her but he's not expecting this from her.

"I can't it's a person", Ouri became confuse again, perhaps it's because of Minai's lack of knowledge over the shikabane who still appears as human.

Suddenly the shikabane lunges at Minai but she dodges and instead pins Ouri on the ground. The shikabane's head was then blown off by Hokuto who used a plasma caster rifle to kill it.

XXX

They return to the ship and Ouri seems very disappointed on the hunt including the part that Minai's tummy growled much to his confusion. Ouri is at his ship's bridge talking to a fellow hunter name Wolf.

"Listen Wolf I need you here on Earth", Ouri said to Wolf through a channel coming from Yautja Prime.

"What for Ouri?"

"I want Minai to think your a shikabane, so you test her to see if she can regenerated her wound", Ouri answered Wolf's question.

"Alright I'll be there."

XXX

Next night

"Motorcycle?"

"Yes the night I died, I already got my license for it", before Ouri _**(Back in Predator/Yautja)**_ can say something else to Minai, she picked up a sent.

"There", Minai pointed at the shikabane which is actually Wolf posing as another shikabane _**(Wolf cover himself with shikabane sent)**_.

"Go get it Minai", but Wolf jumps high up to the stairs of an apartment and fires his spear gun rifle that hits Minai then Wolf flees to the garage with Minai on his tail.

While Minai was chasing Wolf she removes the spearhead but her wound did not heal. After entering the garage she was ambush by Wolf who fires his net and pins her to a wall but the net does not try and crush her. Wolf removes his disguise revealing himself much to Minai's surprise.

"You look like Ouri", Minai said as Wolf points his spear gun rifle at her head.

"Yes I am one of Ouri's kind and he sent me to test you if your wounds can heal, but what I've seen so far, it hasn't heal at all. Ouri will have to kill you if this contract he formed with you doesn't work to well because a Hime being contracted to an alien can have other effects comparing to a human."

Ouri then arrives and Wolf stands down then they head back to the ship. Minai's spearhead wound suddenly heals while they are not looking, perhaps when Ouri is present then the would heals and maybe it's because Ouri didn't give her enough space which is the reason why it didn't heal earlier like it should have.

XXX

Orphanage

Ouri _**(Posing as human again)**_ , Minai, Hokuto and Kun spends some time with the other orphans while Wolf remains at the ship.

"Hey Ouri I see it", Minai said while a orphan girl plays with her.

"Huh? see what Minai?" Ouri asked her.

"I see a light, your light", Minai said happily as she sees the light shines brightly on Ouri much to his surprise.

Minai stomach growled again making her blush red again and the orphans laughed and Ouri can never get used to that. Inside Ouri cooked something for Minai and everyone to eat except for Wolf though. _**(I've seen the OVA episode but forgot what's the food that Isaki cooked for Minai)**_

"It's so delicious Ouri", Minai said eating it and so is the others orphans alongside Hokuto and Kun.

XXX

A mouth later _**(Everybody knows what Ouri is)**_

Makina now a Shikabane Hime is battling a shikabane until Minai now riding a motorcycle comes to her aid.

"I am Shikabane Hime Minai Ruo, contracted to Predator/Yautja Ouri Kagami", Minai introduce herself to Makina while Ouri _**(Back in Predator/Yautja)**_ and Keisei are behind them.

"Attack it Minai!", Minai and Makina team up and lunge to kill the shikabane.

 **End**

 **Wolf is from AVP Requiem, the Spear gun rifle is from one of the AVP PC games. About Hokuto and Kun, Ouri put a piece of Predator/Yautja technology to hide their sent from Kougon Sect and their Himes, Minai was also given the same thing. Hokuto and Kun are also my favorite characters as well.**


	3. The Dead Dance

**The Dead Dance**

 **Okay I doing this missed Chapter I didn't do, Ouri/Predator gets his first trophy out of a Shikabane in a form of a Vampire and cross paths with Hime Makina Hoshimura.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Ouri/Predator POV

"Okay now I took a human form out of a teenager and I left my ship disguise as an apartment. Right now where I am is a Dai-Rin House or temple, it's also a make shift orphanage, human children without parents. I know about the Kogon Sect it's organization charge on defending humanity against monstrous undead creatures known as Shikabane or Corpse that are create from regrets that's use as a fuel source after being killed, accidents or suicide. To fight them the Kogon Sect use their Shikabane Hime or Corpse Princess who are create the same way as the Shikabane to kill them using any kind of Earth weapons. Well since I've learn what's going on here on Earth, I will be hunting some Shikabane for trophies and for the Kogon Sect including their Himes can see me as an enemy or unlikely ally."

"Oh one other thing, while I was asleep in the orphanage I was alerted by Hime Makina Hoshimura's presence in the Temple but I had to hide when I notice my foster human brother Keisei Tagami who works for the Kogon Sect was coming and he was injured. What he did is hold Makina in his arms and she reawakens.

End of POV

XXX

Dai-Rin House

"Hey Keisei can use this box to bring the rest of my stuff when I move to my new apartment?" Ouri asked Keisei about using the box to carry his stuff to his new apartment.

"Aw your moving away right now Anagami?" A random orphan boy asked him.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Kagami!" Ouri annoyed that the orphan boy said his last name wrong.

"No it's Anagami, _**ANAGAMI!**_ " And he still won't get it right.

"BWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ouri roars in annoyance before turning to walk away but Keisei trips him causing the contents from inside the box to fall off.

"Woah! Are you going to bring those stuff too?!" That stuff Keisei was implying are porn magazines which has beautiful girls in swimsuits and all sorts of kind bikinis.

"You put these swimsuits and bikini girls magazine in here didn't Keisei?!" Ouri turning his annoyance and embarrassment to Keisei.

"Oh come now Ouri, don't think having beautiful girls in porn magazines around you wouldn't hurt anyone", Keisei said teasing him.

"Except that I don't have a mate yet brother besides it's like your my real brother!" Ouri and everyone present took a moment a silence.

"Look you and I may not be related by blood but you'll always be my foster brother", Ouri said after he has calm down and gather all he needs and heads for school which is part of his cover.

XXX

Elsewhere

The police enters an apartment building because a series of murders have been happening lately. Many women have been found dead by murder or suicide and the trail leads to a man name Hagino, he's a charismatic psychopath with a penchant for serial-killing on dozens of women.

"Hagino it was you who murdered those woman didn't you?" The police officer asked him if it's him who's behind the deaths of those many woman.

"Yes I killed them, but I only did it because they commit a crime", Hagino only says that because he's already become a Shikibane monster.

"And just what crime these women committed?"

"It's disobedience Mr. Police officer and now I've become a vampire and become immortal", Hagino then throws himself off the window then he transforms into a Shikibane in a form of a vampire bat after he hits road then flies away from the scene.

XXX

School

"What your asking us to help you out with your moving", Mizuki said to Ouri after he ask for their help.

"Well of course will give you hand then will put up a welcome party when you get there", Sumitori said but it worries Ouri since that apartment he's going to is actually his Yautja ship in disguise.

XXX

Meanwhile

Makina armed with her duel MAC-10 SMGs enters a random apartment to eliminate Hagino now that he's a Shikabane and he continues his killing spree on women with no sign of a stopping.

"You Hagino, your the one who's murdering those women!" Makina aims her MAC-10 at him but out of nowhere he appears right in front of her.

"Oh maybe you like to join me!" Hagino said while his touching Makina all over her body.

"You don't have a pulse on you that's interesting", Hagino spreads out his bat wings and flies out the window with Makina.

Makina breaks free by shooting Hagino's clawed hands causing to plummet down probably 100 feet _**(I don't know high was Makina's fall)**_. Well she's in luck Ouri is coming her way because where she will land where Ouri is going.

XXX

With Ouri

"Man Earth stuff sometimes takes a long time to gets use to", Ouri's moments muttering to himself gets interrupted when Makina crashed near the trees causing him to leg go the wagon that he was pulling as it slides down the hill road.

"Oh Hime Makina Hoshimura", Ouri remembers meeting her during his first hunt in the Kogon Sect then his second encounter is when he sneaks into the Temple now this is his 3rd encounter with her.

"I have the same ways on reviving her", Ouri removes his human disguise and reverts to his Yautja/Predator self and hold Makina in his arms.

"Still it's quite fascinating that I can't see her body heat since she is already dead", Ouri said to himself while looking at Makina through his Bio Mask not seeing single sign of her body heat.

XXX

Makina Flashback/Nightmare

Makina still human during that time is hiding inside the furniture while hearing kills outside but she made a noise which alerts the Shikabane monsters that attacked her home and killed her family. Now she's the last target to be ripped apart by them.

"HELP. . . . . . . . .ME!" Makina crying for help as the Shikabane monster shows it's tongue with seven stars on it.

End of Flashback/Nightmare

XXX

Makina manage to reawaken thanks to Ouri holding her the same way Keisei did. Luckily Ouri was able to revert back to human disguise before Makina awakens and that's good news anyway.

"You", Makina said in Ouri's arms.

"It's about time you woke up, your heart wasn't beating so I thought about holding you in my hearts to help it beat again."

"Forget that you saw me!"

"Your heart still isn't beating", Ouri is making all that stuff up since he's trying to keep his cover.

"Notice that are you scared?" Makina asked because Ouri doesn't seem to faze about that but it's not like she knows what Ouri is anyway.

"He's here", Makina smacks Ouri in the face then runs to Keisei.

"The hunt is on, now it's time to get my next trophy", Ouri back to his real self cloaks and runs off to the location where Hagino is waiting for Makina.

XXX

"Those women are not Shikabane, they may have been hypnotize into believing Hagino was a real vampire and killed themselves in the process", Keisei fills Makina in about the fate of Hagino's victims.

"Shikibane Hime are not allowed to kill humans", Makina said what the Himes are not allowed to do.

"Go get him Makina but don't kill the women that he's controlling", Keisei said as Makina runs up to the roof unaware that Ouri is already up there.

XXX

Roof

"I'll be waiting for that girl with the guns to come up here so can see if she's like me", suddenly a strange looking mine lands where the women he's controlling are standing then it detonates knocking all of the women out thus freeing them from his control.

What happened next is both his wings are blown out then all of his limbs are blown out causing to fall into the deck unable to defend himself. That's was caused by Ouri's Predator/Yautja Duel Plasma Casters.

"How can this hurt very bad I'm immortal!" Hagino crying in pain as Ouri uncloaks hims and approaches him.

"Unfortunately for you no one can be above death", Ouri said to the wounded Hagino before finishing off with his Glaive by stabbing him in the neck.

"Well that's done with, now to claim my prize", Ouri puts his Glaive away then takes the head of Hagino.

"You again?!" Makina yelled pointing her MAC-10 SMGs at him.

"Sorry Makina I don't have the time to play hunting with you so goodbye for now", Ouri said to her then cloaks himself, Makina shoots but her bullets hits a wall meaning his gone now.

"Did you get him Makina?" Keisei said showing up on the roof.

"No that hunter got here first and killed Hagino and left with his head", Makina said what happened here as Hagino's remains disintegrates.

"Well at least he didn't kill these women that's for sure since he wants trophies from only the deadly creatures", Keisei said checking the women out.

XXX

Apartment/Predator/Yautja Ship

"Well at least they fell asleep before they can find out that this apartment is actually my ship in disguise", Ouri back in human form said after finding his 3 human classmates Hiroshige, Sumitori and Mizuki have fallen asleep while they were waiting for him to arrive and before they can discover his ship.

 **End**


	4. The Game Continues (New)

**The Game Continues**

 **Ouri/Predator next hunt is 3 Shikabane children but he's not going to get any trophies this time and he gets to meet Hime Minai Ruo who would be his mate and her Contracted Monk Shuji Isaki.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Somewhere 3 children are killed in a highway accident, soon a funeral was attended for them with their parents, family and friends present there. The only body that was found is the young girl name Hikaru while the other 2 are nowhere to be found that's because they've been fueled up with regret and now they are Shikabane monsters. Then all the people present at the funeral notice the coffin is opening and burst out Hikaru much to everyone's surprise unaware that Hikaru is now a Shikabane monster.

 _"It's a miracle Hikaru is very much alive and rushed to the hospital as we speak"_ , a news reporter announce it to anyone who was watching.

"We have a Shikabane situations here", a Monk contacting the Kogon Sect until he spots a shadow that maybe the other 2 children.

XXX

Elsewhere at a restaurant

"Oh my!" Ouri shouted after the fryer ignited on fire and he grabs the extinguisher then puts it out.

"Manager the new guy just set the fryer on fire", Akira said to the manager Sadahiro Mibu who's occupied watching the news, in reality Ouri is fully aware that the 2 of them are Shikabane Hime and Contracted Monk, this job their doing is cover.

"Well at least the cute girl is okay", Mibu ignores Akira for the news making her smack him with a broom.

"Enough of the perverted thoughts!" Akari yelled then Ouri takes a look at the news.

"The girl is alive?"

"Yeah apparently she just burst out of her coffin", Mibu explains to Ouri what happened at the funeral.

"Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow", as Ouri leaves Mibu and Akari have a small talk about something.

"You do realize he doesn't know about his older brother Keisei involved in all this", Akari said to Mibu.

"No Ouri doesn't but someday he will have to know", but in reality Ouri who's a being not of this world already knows and Keisei is just his human brother while he is posing as human.

XXX

Outside

"3 children coming back to life huh? Another hunt starts but before I visit the hospital I will take a pit stop at Dai-Rin Temple", Ouri said shape shifting to his Yautja/Predator form then jumps up to the roof tops and heads for Dai-Rin Temple while cloaked.

XXX

With Makina and Keisei

"The 3 children where good friends and they enjoyed playing together", Keisei explains the 3 children's background.

"And regret on wanting to play some more turned them into Shikabane monsters", Makina finished the rest.

"The girl Hikaru is at the hospital and you will kill her but by chance that Hunter will be looking more trophies and will target Hikaru and the other 2", Keisei tells Makina where Hikaru is and warns that the Predator will be out hunting.

"I will be sure to catch up before the Hunter does", Makina leaves the house running.

XXX

Dai-Rin Temple Orphanage

"Something wrong?" Ouri posing as human again talks to the orphan boy.

"That girl Hikaru, we use to play here a lot, can you give this picture she draw to her", the orphan boy asked showing the sketched drawing Hikaru made when she was still human.

"Of course, I'll take to her", Ouri takes it and leaves for the hospital where Hikaru is staying.

'But how on Earth am I going to explain this after I take Hikaru and the other 2 as trophies?' Ouri thought to himself changing back to his real self and jumping on roof tops on the way to the hospital.

XXX

Hospital

Makina armed and ready makes her way through the hall of the Hospital, well Hikaru has already made her move already when Makina looks around seeing many waiting chairs and garbage bins dumped and trashed everywhere. Makina finally found Hikaru's hospital room and finds her in her pale human form, Makina prepares to shoot when suddenly Ouri/Predator from behind grabs both of her wrist and slams her to a wall causing her drop her MAC-10 SMGs.

"Sorry Makina I still want my prize", Ouri/Predator said to her when Hikaru clings on to him.

"Mister this bad lady is trying to kill me", Hikaru said clinging on to him.

'Well I guess playing along wouldn't hurt anyone', Ouri thought to himself since he has time to play along until it's time kill, he grabs Hikaru and smashes through the windows and got away.

"Damn the trophy Hunter! He's starting to irritated me!" Makina growled trying to get up.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Looks that Hunter interrupted Makina's attempt to kill Hikaru", Keisei said to Isaki and Minai after getting a text from Makina.

"It's a shame that it had to be a child", Minai said talking about the Shikabane that had to be children.

"Hey quiet there", Isaki said not wanting to hear what Minai had to say.

XXX

"Wait here Hikaru", Ouri posing as human once more enters a small shop to pick some stuff while Hikaru waits outside.

While Ouri was at the shop Hikaru kills a drunk man when he was starring at her. Hikaru kills the drunk man when she hits him launching him up to the sign that was up on the roof of the building and its left hanging up there. Ouri already notice this as he exits the shop because BIO Mask can warn him about the commotion outside, Ouri decide to take Hikaru to the playground since his wrist gauntlet map tells him that the other 2 are located there.

XXX

Playground

Ouri backs as Yautja/Predator self sits down on the bench as Hikaru and 2 of her friends play. What Ouri/Predator is doing right now is readying his Duel Plasma Casters and Gauntlet Plasma Bolts as preparation for battle, all he's doing is waiting for Hikaru and her friends to make their move. Hikaru suddenly shows that monstrous look and her face to Ouri/Predator, he gets up and fires his Plasma Caster at Hikaru and her friends as they charge at him and my there fast.

"My that's fast", Ouri/Predator commented after being tackled to a bench breaking it to pieces.

"Shikabane created by regret and the only way to kill them is by a Shikabane Hime", Keisei monologue as he arrives with Makina.

"Were going to play! Were going to play! Were going to play!" What happens next, Hikaru and her 2 friends combined into one big Shikabane monster.

"Your play times have ended a long time ago after the 3 of you died in that accident", Makina begin fighting back but the Shikabane is getting the upper hand even though Makina is hitting it with everything his got.

"HIKARU LOOK AT THIS DRAWING! YOU MADE THIS!" Ouri/Predator shows Hikaru the drawing she made when she was still human, this cause the Shikabane to twitch since Hikaru inside can sense it much to Makina's, Minai's, Keisei's and Isaki's surprise.

"I'm sorry Hikaru", Ouri/Predator said and fires his Gauntlet Plasma Bolts that ultimately defeats the Shikabane splinting them back into 3.

Ouri/Predator kills one after throwing his Combi-Stick and Minai kills the last one that attempt to flee, she punches it several times before crushing it's faces. As for a badly wounded Hikaru, Ouri/Predator held her in his arms while on his lap.

"Hikaru, this is yours", Ouri/Predator hands the picture of her and family to her as Makina approaches him.

"Give me her she's a monster Mr. Hunter", Makina demanding that Ouri/Predator gives Hikaru to her so she can kill her.

"What about me and you we are monster too?"

"Yes we are", Makina answered and Ouri/Predator looks away as Makina shoots her dead.

"Here take it", Ouri/Predator gives the drawing to Makina then retrieves his Combi-Stick and leaves but not before staring at Minai for 1 minute.

"Why are staring at Minai like that", Keisei asked him.

"A question for another time Keisei and if your going to ask how I got my hands on Hikaru's drawing, like I said a question for another time", Ouri/Predator said to Keisei then cloaks and depart.

"It might seem that Hunter didn't get any trophies this time", Isaki said to Keisei.

"It's probably because he felt sorry for Hikaru, when she was still human she had friends at Dai-Rin Temple", Keisei said about the Ouri/Predator reasons on not getting any trophies on this one and the part where Hikaru had friends at the Temple when she was still human.

While Makina and Keisei are heading home Makina takes a good look at the picture that Hikaru made and she had some thoughts about family since she use to have a family. That's before she became a Shikabane Hime and before being torn apart by Shikabane monsters known as the Seven Stars.

XXX

Apartment/Yautja Ship

Ouri/Predator returns to his disguise ship removes his BIO Mask then smashes the mirror with a single punch feeling sorry for Hikaru.

 **End**

 **Remember, Makina, Keisei and everybody else have no idea Ouri is the Yautja/Predator.**


	5. Voice of Night (New)

**Voice of Night**

 **Strange deaths have occurred and a cry of a baby is heard as well and it's believe that's responsible for the deaths of young women or so anyone thought.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Random Location

"What was that!?" A woman said after hearing what sounds like a baby crying after they a found a body of dead young woman.

"Is that a baby crying!?" The man answered after a getting a good hear of it.

"Were is that crying from?" Ouri/Predator looks everywhere from the trees using his Thermal Vision but finds nothing not even where the sound of that crying is coming from, even using other visions from his BIO Mask can't pinpoint where that crying is coming from.

XXX

Next Day

"What happened to this woman even the others I've come across?" Ouri/Predator asked himself on what just happened to several young women found dead.

"This doesn't look like the handy work of a Shikabane because if it was the victim should have been torn apart but still there is something abnormal of the deaths of these multiple young women", it may have not been a the work of a Shikabane but still there's something abnormal of these deaths after seeing through his BIO Mask Thermal Vision.

Ouri/Predator quickly departs from the scene taking the young woman with him and only leave a small drop of blood behind before Makina and Minai can show up as the cry of the baby is heard again. Ouri/Predator again tries to pinpoint where that cry was coming from but unable to once more and returns to his ship.

"This task on hunting the Shikabane is going to be difficult to do Minai", Makina said to Minai after loosing the trail again.

"Just where is that baby cry coming from anyway?" Minai asked looking everywhere with no sign of the source.

XXX

Dai-Rin Temple

"So far we each time we find a woman dead a baby's cry is heard", a monk from the Kogon Sect gives his report to Keisei.

"I see but oddly we couldn't find the source of it", Keisei said next while thinking.

"Do you think this work is done by a baby who became a Shikabane?"

"No a baby would not have enough regret to be converted into a Shikabane", Keisei says that it's impossible for a baby to be converted into a Shikabane regardless of how they die.

XXX

Yautja Ship

"Okay now to see what you have seen with your own 2 eyes woman", Ouri/Predator removes his BIO Mask and place on the young woman's face to record what she saw with her eyes before death then Ouri/Predator put's his BIO Mask back on and sees what's recorded.

What he sees through the young woman's sight is a newborn nursery then sees a Shikabane restrain to a wall. Next a doctor identified as Sunao Rukuoka removes a part of it then injects the blood and DNA of the Shikabane into the woman. The last part is the young woman dying and the recording finishes there.

"So Dr. Rukuoka has been conducting illegal experiments by injecting the blood and DNA of the Shikabane into young women not knowing that human blood and DNA are unable to withstand Shikabane blood and DNA which led to these young women's death", Ouri/Predator says everything that's happened to these women which resulted them into dying.

"I think it's time I pay the good Doctor a visit but I just hope a Hime will be there as well", Ouri/Predator leaves his ship and cloaks then makes his way to the newborn nursery which Makina is also heading for.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Did you find anything Rika?" Keisei asked if Rika has found any links to the young women's deaths even the sound of the baby's cry.

Rika Aragami is the only female contracted monk in the Kogon Sect and her weapon of choice is clawed gauntlet. Her Hime is Saki Amase, she and Rika were childhood friends before her accident in a fireworks festival. Saki's primary weapon of choice is a Warhammer and she likes eating junk food like chips regardless that Himes don't reacquire food, Saki also enjoys teasing Rika for her inability to button her shirt which embarrasses Rika.

"I think someone familiar with Shikabane is conducting illegal experiments on inanimate dead bodies in order to convert them into monstrous Shikabane is behind this", Rika tells Keisei what she's learned.

"There could be one doctor who is capable of something like this. There is one newborn nursery which offers only 1 service, I've already sent Makina to check it out."

"Do you think the Hunter will be there?" Rika asked if the Predator will show up there.

"I bet he will be there looking for more trophies", Keisei said but hey Ouri/Predator will be there to begin with.

XXX

Newborn Nursery

Makina finds herself on a table restrained, early when she showed up at the newborn nursery she pretended that she's pregnant but her boyfriend left her while talking to Dr. Rukuoka. While he leaves her for a while she goes searching for the Shikabane, she finds a baby house alone in the nursery and she attempts to kill it believing it's a Shikabane but was stopped Ouri/Predator who convince her that the baby is not a Shikabane because he can see the baby's heat. Suddenly out of nowhere the real Shikabane attacks them, Makina is knocked out and Ouri/Predator was sent flying through a wall smashing through it and disappears there.

"Your the one who's been injecting the blood and DNA of the Shikabane into those young women!"

"Yes to make them immortal", Dr. Rukuoka said as he begins injecting that stuff into Makina not knowing it won't do anything.

"But all those young women died after you injected that stuff into them."

"Probably just a failed subjects that's all but one day it will be a success", Dr. Rukuoka is too delusional to believe that human blood and DNA are unable to withstand Shikabane blood and DNA which caused all those young women to die from it.

"I believe you have become very delusional Doctor Rukuoka", Ouri/Predator reappears uncloaking and aiming his duel Plasma Caster at him with the laser sighting.

Then suddenly Makina breaks free after her MAC-10 SMG that the Doctor was holding on his right automatically fires and she was able to get them back. She attempts to kill the Doctor but Ouri/Predator encourages her to stand down and reminder her that Shikabane Himes don't kill human beings.

"Dr. Rukuoka all those young women died because human blood and DNA are unable to withstand Shikabane blood and DNA and more to the point the baby's mother is actually the Shikabane. Now to get my trophy", Ouri/Predator manage to get the good Doctor's head straight then moves to claim his trophy.

"It's no use Shikabane is immortal they can't be killed!" But Ouri/Predator responses is ripping out the Shikabane's skull along with it's spine killing for good.

"I guess the job is already done them", Keisei said arriving at the lab and placing a hand on Makina.

"And I shall be on my way now", Ouri/Predator cloaks and leaves with his prize.

XXX

Another Hospital

Later Dr. Rukuoka revealed that he only did it because he was trying find a cure for he's very ill wife. Keisei arrives at the hospital room to have a word with him because Keisei gets the feeling Dr. Rukuoka may have been tricked into doing this by someone.

"Dr. Rukuoka I know your trying to find a cure for your ill wife by doing these experiments but your were tricked into doing this. Whoever told you is dangerous", but Keisei discovers that D. Rukuoka is dead after finding a odd blade stabbed through his back and his wife tells him there's no point now.

Outside a man who is wearing a monk clothing but color in red walks away with a smirk on his face. This could mean he's the one behind this and his name is Akasha Shisdou and he use to have a Shikabane Hime once but he had a fall out with her and the Kogon Sect.

 **End**


End file.
